Happy Birthday L
by Sueona
Summary: It is L’s birthday. What will Raito give him as a gift?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Some angst, SMEX!

Pairings: L/Raito.

Summary: It is L's birthday. What will Raito give him as a gift?

Notes: Well L's birthday is tomorrow and I thought to write something for it. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think.

Raito sat on the bed, looking forward. He didn't realize until Watari told him that L birthday was today. He knew the case was moving forward and the rule would be tested soon. He thought he owed L something for his birthday. When the bathroom door opened, he glanced over to see L standing there in all his glory. Tilting his head, eyeing the older male, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Does it matter?" L asked instead of answering without hiding his body. It wasn't like they haven't seen each other nude. He dried his hair and asked, "Why did Raito-kun come?"

"I thought I would give you something for your birthday."

"What would that be?"

"Free reign over me."

"Interesting. You usually fight me for dominance."

"You like it."

"Hmm, sounds interesting to me. Strip." L ordered as he glanced over at Raito. He wondered if the teenager would submit completely for him. They had a sexual relationship while being chained together. They fought for dominance. It was their foreplay and it was interesting. Now, Raito was offered totally dominance.

Raito was about to fight it but decided to give L his last gift. He stood up, slowly removing his shirt. He ogled L as he ran his hand down his chest to his pants. He was hoping to have an affect on L. L's face showed no emotion but as he looked at L's groin, he saw L very interested. He unbuckled his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. As he stepped out of them, he asked, "What now?"

"Turn around and bend over."

Raito raised an eyebrow as he did what was ordered. He didn't feel any shame. After all they have done this before but he wondered what the detective had in mind. As he felt hands mold against his behind, he groaned, "You like that. Me submitting completely to you."

"Raito-kun my bitch."

"I'm not anyone's bitch." Raito growled. Before he could make another remark, he felt L slap his behind. His body pushed forward against the bed and he turned his neck to look at L. He asked in a low voice, "Why the hell you do that for?"

"Raito-kun will keep his side remarks to himself. I have the control now. It is my birthday after all." L said coldly.

Raito felt heat rise inside of him. He never saw this side of L before. He was pushed onto the bed, on all fours. The room was getting hotter by the second. He could feel his cock swell. When he felt L's presence leave him, he asked huskily, "What are you waiting for?"

"I need a few things." L answered as he grabbed a belt and the chain. Climbing back onto the bed, he pulled Raito's wrists to the headboard, locking them up with the cuffs. Raito gave him a lustful look. Yes, they did use the chain a few times in their sexual intercourse. He ran his hand down Raito's tone back to his behind. Tonight, he wanted to punish the other. He knew he was sleeping with Kira. He knew it all the long. He knew it like he knew his real name. He slapped Raito hard, hearing Raito curse. He took the belt and swung it against Raito's bare behind. He heard nothing and leaned forward, whispering into Raito's ear, "Let me hear your voice. I want to hear it tonight." He knew Raito always found a way to keep his voice down.

Raito turned his head, molding his lips against L's. Yes they were the same. Neither of them liked to be vocal during sex. They always found a way to be as quiet as they could. As he felt another slap against his ass, he moaned into the kiss. Who would have thought he liked it rough? Well, he did. He just never told L about it. Hands run against his red behind, squeezing his fresh. His cock was throbbing with need. As the kiss was broken, he whispered, "L."

Another slap, L ordered, "Be vocal. I want to hear your voice." Hitting the other with the belt, he heard the chain rattled and Raito breath heavier. He rubbed his cock against the opening, teasing Raito.

"L."

"Louder."

"L."

"Beg."

"L."

L moved his mouth over Raito's heated skin from the top of the back all the way down to his behind. As he pushed his tongue inside the tight opening, he heard what he wanted along. Raito started to become a little more vocal. Rather it be from him pleasing him or from him ordering it, he didn't know.

Raito pulled at the cuffs, bruising his wrists. He couldn't stop his voice becoming louder. It was heaven and hell at once. He was submitting to his enemy. Usually they fought over who was dominate. They were pretty even on who got to top. Tonight was different. Tonight was L's birthday. He would give himself up to his lover. Yes, they were lovers, hatred binding them together. There were no emotions of love in their relationship. They both wanted the other dead. It suited them being close like this. When he felt that talent tongue run over his length, he buckled his hips and moan loudly to keep L happy, "YES! THERE!"

L took Raito's length into his mouth, sucking at it, running his teeth over the sensitive skin. He listened to the noises Raito was making and knew that Raito was following his orders. He pulled away before Raito could come. He didn't want it to end yet. He leaned over to the table where the lube was laying. Even though hatred bound them together, they were both nice enough to not hurt the other badly. He lubed his fingers and thrust three inside.

"Watch it." Raito breathed out. He felt some pain but not enough to take away his desire. Why was he giving L this pleasure? Did he feel guilty about what was to come? He tossed it out of his mind. They were playing a game like always.

L couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, thrusting himself into Raito hard and rough. Raito screamed loudly. Yes that is what he wanted to hear. He wanted it this way. He would forfeit all emotions for the night of passion. There were no emotions between them and he could live with that. He didn't give Raito time to adjust before he thrust in and out of Raito.

He felt L's large cock thrust in and out. It wasn't making him hurt. There was pain but he enjoyed some pain. It made him feel alive. He pushed his hips down to take more of L's cock inside of him. Raito abandoned all thought and moaned loudly. L wanted him vocal and he was giving the older man just that. He was moaning L's false name and his title, "L! Ryuuzaki! L! Ryuuzaki!"

L grabbed Raito's dipping cock, stroking it in time with his pace. He was losing his mind to the intense pleasure. Yes, they were enemies and lovers at the same time. He felt Raito release, coating his fingers with semen. He thrust hard a few more times, relieving himself, marking Raito his once again. As he flopped beside the teenager, he calmed his breathing down. After a few minutes, he unlocked the cuffs and whispered emotionless, "I love Raito-kun."

"I love you too, Ryuuzaki." Raito replied. Their words were false but it gave them another game to play. He rolled over and hissed at the pain riding up his back. As he glanced over at the sweaty body beside him, he leaned forward, kissing L, breathing out, "Happy Birthday, L."


End file.
